your my first,last,and my everything
by crazy cocoa
Summary: Julius and alice are in the clock tower doing their usual jobs when suddenl Peter appears and Alice gets hurt! will this spark the fire that lies dormant in Julius's heart or will she slip away into the ands of the other residence of wonderland?


Alice:

The clock tower has been my constant home ever scince I got to wonderland. It is normally very quiet because of the job and personality of the one other person who lived there besides me.

Julius Monrey.

He is very cold and stotic on the outside but on the inside is rather kind. But there's one secret about him that nobody knows that dwells within my mind. Over the three years I've been here I've slowly fallen in love with him. My clockmaker. But I keep it in because I know he doesn't love me in return and never will. This thought still brings tears to my eyes. But I go on smiling just for him. But today is my last day in wonderland. Forever and ever.

'Door opens Julius enters'

"Welcome home Julius ill brew your coffee then i have to leave for the mansion and i wont be back for a while"I said with an annoyed look on my face from thinking about Blood. Then i gave him one more hard annoyed look before escaping the room as quickly as I could. I ran at a dead sprint to the kitchen and slammed the door behind me.

Julius:

Julius looked after her with a confused look on his face then went back to fixing his clocks. Who knows with that outsider she's very confusing. But still concerned thoughts ran through his head about his little outsider. Is she sick?injured?maybe...is she tiered of being with him...? The last thought sent a pang of pain through his chest. Maybe..can that really be the case?

Alice:

"Get it together girl! It's never going to happen"I whisper screamed to myself in the kitchen while the coffee was brewing. Why do I have to be like this ill only be a burden on Julius this way. I slid down the side of the counter and cradled my head in my hands trying not to cry. Julius hates it when I cry. I sat there sniffling till all of the sudden...

Julius:

'I guess she is tiered of me that's the only explanation' I thought to myself the pain in my chest was horrible as I thought about her leaving but if she wanted to there was nothing I could do to stop her. I slowly started to get up to find her when suddenly all I heard was"AHHHHHHHHHHH" coming from the kitchen. Alice! I got up and sprinted to the kitchen my wrench all ready turned into a gun. I slammed the door open and saw why she screamed. I immediately slumped to the ground in annoyance and relief turning my gun back into a wrench."Peter get off me!" The girl yelled kicking and pushing as the rabbit held onto her waist."but Alice! I love you!" He yelled while hugging her tighter due to her struggles."Peter! Let GO!" She yelled as she kept struggling. This was getting tiring so I walked over and yanked Peter off of Alice and helped her up." ugh that hurt." She said as she rubbed her head. When her hand came off her head it was covered in blood."oh no my Alice I'm so sorry!" Yelled Peter as he sprung to his feet and ran towards Alice. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my chest and wrapping my hands around her waist as Peter missed and crashed into the wall behind me and knocked him self out. I walked out of the room still holding her as she looked back at Peter in a daze."Alice? Alice? Hello...Alice? ALICE!" I screamed in her ear to get her attention and she finally snapped out of her daze."Julius what are...ouch!" She said holding the back of her head and cringing in pain." here turn around" I said as she turned around and showed the back of her head to me. She had a large gash across the middle of her scalp that was bleeding steadily."oh god..." I said looking at her cut worriedly because the blood wasn't stopping. I ran around the house and grabbed as many towels and bandages as I could. I hurried back to the dazed brunet as quickly as I could. I quickly pressed one of the towels to her head and applied pressure to try and stop the bleeding. I quickly cleaned her wound and bandaged it as best I could. When she realized I was done she slowly rose to her feet and smiled lightly at me."Thank you Julius I think it's best if I go rest awhile" she said as she stood up. A few seconds after she was on her feet she started to wobble then just flat out fell. I lunged over and took her in my arms before she could hit the floor. "Alice...Alice! Open your eyes! Please!" I screamed at the unconscious girl. She sat there limp in my arms not responding to anything. I quickly rushed her into her room and laid her on the bed. After setting her on there comfortably I ran downstairs to call a doctor to check her wound.


End file.
